Locuras & Amor
by Yuuna Lemmo-chan
Summary: -Yaoi-Varias Parejas- Se centra en el caso de que el nuevo Inazuma Japón ganara el spués de aquello,la amistad entre los compañeros es buena. Sin embargo,el punto que comienza a alterar las cosas,es la idea de Tenma,de hacer una gran fiesta a modo de reunión,donde pretende invitar a más gente lo que muchos imaginan.


Va a ser el primer fic que suba aqui...con ayuda encima porque no me aclaraba un pijo con esto xDDD Será algo un poco a lo hipótetico,cuando los del Shinsei Inazuma Japan han ganado el mundial ya,algo que,como todos sabrán,no ha ocurrido,aún e.e

Pero bueno,lo más importante,es que sea del agrado del que sigo pensando que soy un pedito escribiendo,por eso no paro de hacerlo,porque mi deseo es mejorar xD

Ahora si,sin dar más la murga,dejo que leáis e.e

* * *

**-Reunión- Parte 1**

**Después de terminar ganando el FFIV2,las relaciones entre todos los componentes del nuevo Inazuma Japón eran ía sonar algo difícil de creer,pero era así.Incluso el mismo Shindou Takuto logró establecer una buena relación con Ibuki Munemasa,quien pasó de ser jugador de baloncesto al mismísimo protector de la portería de este gran nuevo Inazuma Japón que trajo una vez más el mundial al país,después de una larga dé una alegría para el equipo entero que al final le aceptara como el llamado 'guardián' del ó mucho...incontables discusiones,pero lo más importante,lo que contaba realmente,era que todo terminó de la mejor de las maneras,seguramente inesperada para muchos,o más bien para casi todos,puesto que Tenma Matsukaze,ese joven de cabello castaño arremolinado,en ningún momento perdió aquella esperanza ni las ganas de fue como el gran motor del más atrás,pero no mucho,desde que entró en el Raimon,prácticamente inexperto en el deporte que tanto amaba:el fú ese momento que acabó impregnando a todos de esperanza,hasta tener la fuerza y ganas suficientes para enfrentarse al poderoso Sector Quinto,logrando el completo éxito,a pesar de todos los malos momentos que se pasaron,devolviendo el auténtico fútbol que siempre debió haber al país.**

**Dejando ese pequeño y resumido recordatorio de lado,el arremolinado Tenma se encontraba en su apartamento,acompañado de Tsurugi Kyosuke,un delantero que pasaria a la historia,por su gran habilidad,su fuerte carácter y personalidad calmada,pero que,como casi todo el mundo,tenía sus excepciones,en las que se lograba ver un sorprendente lado de lo más amable,e incluso enternecedor.¿Y a qué se debía esto?Pues a su actual pareja,quien se encontraba junto a él en esos ,era el eufórico de Tenma,que logró robarle el corazón por completo.**

**Y jamás olvidaría aquel inicio de su relación,en medio de todos los problemas referentes a El Dorado,que conllevó tanta lucha,tantos viajes...conocer tanta gente nueva,de diferentes épocas,con los cuáles se lograrían llevar bien,establecer amistades,pero sin olvidarse de aquellos grandes y poderosos enemigos que lograron cambiar sus perspectivas,unirse algunos incluso a ellos en la gran lucha,conseguir que nada acabara en tragedia,traer la paz para todos,en cualquiera de las épocas en las cuales estuvieron,incluyendo la pequeña aventura que vivieron en aquel 'cuento' referido al famoso Rey Arturo,donde ocurrieron tantas cosas...sobretodo aquella,que jamás se borraría de su ,que cada vez que la recordaba,no evitaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.**

-¡Tsurugi!.-acabó exclamando el menor,algo molesto al ver que no le estaba prestando la menor atención.

**Y aquella llamada de atención,llena de clara molestia,fue la que le impidió continuar con esa especie de momento que estaba teniendo,recordándolo todo,de cierto modo resumido,pero...justo cuando iba a centrarse en la parte que más alegría le daba recordar,le interrumpí ,¿qué iba a hacer?Ignorarle para seguir a la suya no sería exactamente lo pareja podría ser un cielo,pero si se llegaba a enojar...a correr se había dicho.**

-Perdona,Tenma...me fui un poco.-se disculpó,lo mejor que pudo.-¿Qué decías?.-se apresuró a cambiar de tema,o sino incluso sus lindos remolinos podrían llegar a asustar.

-Ah...-suspiró pesadamente,pero no tardó en ir al tema.-Decía que podríamos hacer una fiesta,en la que nos reuniéramos todos.

-¿Todos?¿Con todos te refieres a...?

-¡A todos!.-exclamó,esta vez sonriendo ampliamente.-No solo los que formaban el Inazuma Japón,¡sino todos los del Raimon!Y nuestros amigos de otros equipos,¡hasta tu hermano!Todos,todos,todos...-no dejaba de repetir,claramente mostrando su emoción respecto al tema,el cual no acababa de convencer al de ojos ámbar.

-¿Estás seguro de invitar a tantos?No sé donde podríamos ir siendo tantos...

-¡Pues en la casa de Shindou,está claro!.-sentenció,sin dejar esa emoción,esa clara euforia de lado.-Allí cabremos con toda seguridad.

**A Tsurugi le sorprendían las palabras de su tenía nada de malo hacer una pequeña fiesta en la cual los miembros del equipo que formaron el actual campeón del mundo se reunieran, de ahí,a invitar,no solo a los del Raimon,que tendría su sentido,por ser compañeros que no pudieron participar,ni estar luchando con ellos,sino también a chicos de otros ,su lógica podría tener,porque,después de todo,continuaban siendo amigos suyos,pero aún así...¿Qué opinaría Shindou al respecto?Había que verlo todo,y si él no estaba de acuerdo en que tanta gente fuera a su casa,la fiesta o se hacía en otro lugar,o se invitaba a menos gente.**

-¿Has hablado con Shindou al respecto?.-preguntó,con algo más de seriedad,dirigiendo la mirada hacia el castaño.

**El silencio del castaño lo dijo rostro,que mostraba algo de sorpresa,seguramente por la pregunta,el pequeño toque de brío que le recorrió de arriba a abajo,lo dijeron suspiró,pesadamente,poniéndose en pie.(Estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en el alfombrado suelo,junto a la mascota de Tenma,su perro Sasuke,mientras que el arremolinado se la pasó en pie todo el tiempo,hablando sin parar)**

**Después de recoger su chaqueta,se acercó al menor,para darle un suave beso en la ó una sonrisa,de esas que el castaño adoraba ver en el semblante de su embargo,el interrogante de porqué ese cambio,le impidió contemplar lo que en otro momento no se habría cansado de mirar.'¿Porqué?',era lo que iba a preguntar,pero al parecer se le adelantaron,como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento o algo parecido.**

-Habla con él.-dijo,tranquilamente.-Si acepta,no tendré ningún problema en ayudarte con todo lo que necesites,pero sino acepta,sabes que tendrás dos opciones a seguir.

**Seguido de decir aquello,abandonó el castaño no se tomó para nada a mal sus palabras,sino todo lo ándolo bien,llevaba toda la razó no poder ser en la casa de Shindou,podrían ir,por ejemplo a la playa,¿no?Una fiesta en la playa no sería tan mala idea,mas continuaba esperanzado en que su gran amigo,de pelo rizo,aceptara su petición,porque,siendo sinceros,había pensando miles de cosas,sin contar que ya había hablado con unos cuantos que estaban completamente de acuerdo con su idea,como Kariya Masaki,ese pequeñajo de ojos dorados que podía mostrar cualquiera de sus 'dos caras',según viniera el caso.**

-Hablaré con él...-se dijo,con completa decisión.

**12:35 p.m**

** -Mansión Takuto-**

**Una vez colgado,dejó reposar su móvil,un buen Samsung Galaxy,en blanco,sobre la mesa donde solía tomar té o postres,sentando en el cómodo sofá importado desde esa habitación,la cual frecuentaba más que nada por su piano,fue donde aquel incansable de cabello castaño arremolinado le asistió para que terminara cambiando de opinión respecto las cosas,que le diera lo que le faltaba para poder enfrentarse al Sector ás dejaría de agradecerle,pero...**

-¿Ocurre algo?

**Esa calmada voz provenía de Kirino Ranmaru,el agraciado pelirrosa,con ojos que reflejaban en mismo cielo era simplemente el mejor amigo de Shindou Takuto,sino algo más,mucho más fuerte,que dio inicio mucho antes de la relación de Tsurugi con Tenma.**

**Si,he aquí otra al otro caso,sorprendía que los sentimientos fueran correspondidos,pero comparado con la alegría que llegaba justo después,no tenía punto de igualación.**

**Llevaban casi dos años juntos,resultando una pareja de lo más armó discusión era algo que no les iba,si alguna vez lo hacían,nunca llegaba a gritos ni seriedades,sino que se solía arreglar mediante pequeños debates,por así llamarlos.**

-Ah,es Tenma...-suspiró,negando ligeramente con la ó una de sus manos hacia sus sienes,mientras se recostaba.-¿Te puedes creer que quiere hacer una fiesta aquí?

-¿Una fiesta?.-repitió,mientras se sentaba junto su pareja.-¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

-Es más bien como una reunió que parece que quiere traer aquí a medio Japón...-ante aquello,el pelirrosa no pudo reprimir una corta risa que salió de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no?No le veo nada de malo a la idea.

-¿Tu crees?Me da la sensación de que ocurrirá algo que desviará las cosas completamente de su camino inicial...-confesó el de cabello rizo

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé...

-Sino lo sabes,¿qué sentido tiene estar así?Deberías fiarte un poco más de Tenma,que sabes tan bien como yo que es buen chico.

-Lo sé,pero aún así...-seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,a que algo podría ocurrir.-Sé que mis padres podrían ser tolerantes de ser una reunión,pero...¿qué pasaría si esa 'reunión' acabara en una fiesta 'desmadre'?

**Ranmaru no evitó suspirar,mientras movía lentamente la cabeza,como si quisiera decir:"Qué caso...",que algo bastante parecido a lo que se paseaba por su mente.**

**Su querido 'chocolate',como le llamaba cuando se encontraba más pícaro,era de pensar mucho en las cosas,como bien indicaba su madurez,sin embargo habían veces en las cuales uno podía decir con toda seguridad que pensaba demasiado,como en ese caso.**

**¿Cuánto le costaba aceptar?,era lo que pensaba el ,tratándose de Shindou,costarí era que no quisiera arriesgarse,ni mucho menos,pero cierto era que el castaño podía salir con unas ideas,que nadie se esperarí se debía,a que podía ser más espabilado de lo que aparentaba,en parte,sin contar que su mente era abierta en ciertos aspectos,ocurrente,aunque para Kyosuke fuera un cielo lleno de 'inocencia'.**

-¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas,eh?Si es la casa lo que te preocupa,sé que habrá más de uno que se ofrecerá a ayudar en limpiarla,incluyendo a Tenma.

**Seguía con las dudas,o más bien,con ese pequeño presentimiento,pero,¿cómo iba a negarse a su amado?No,tampoco quería a arriesgarse a una discusión simplemente por una sensación que tení al final no ocurriría nada,o eso era lo que se decía el 'chocolate' internamente.**

-De acuerdo.-acabó suspirando,dirigiendo una mirada al pelirrosa.-Pero si llega a ocurrir algo...

-Si ocurre algo pagaré las consecuencias,¿te parece?.-se adelantó,frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

**Ya no pudo había puesto serio,cosa que no era para nada és de eso,irían las frases cortas pero directas,más tarde los alejamientos,los claros cambios de humor,posiblemente ir a usar la psicología inversa...acabando separados durante unas ,eso quería arriesgarse a acabar así,después de tanto estando lo que,acabó asintiendo,recibiendo una final sonrisa de Kirino.**

-Pues apresúrate en llamar,estoy convencido de que estará esperando impacientemente.-dijo,para echar una risilla seguidamente.

**12:53 p.m**

-**Apartamentos Kino-**

**Iba esperanzado con recibir aquella llamada dándole una afirmativa cuanto negarse,lo entenderí ía mejor no insistir o podría llegar a enojarse,pero,no quitaba que no fuera a persistir un poco,simplemente para comprobar si realmente no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.**

**Estaba esperando,impacientemente,sentado sobre la cama,con el móvil justo a su dejaba de tener cierto tic con una de sus piernas,provocado por la espera.**

**Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus propios movimientos,incluso en como iban pasando los minutos en aquel reloj digital que tenía sobre su escritorio,que cuando porfin sonó el móvil,cayó irremediablemente al sobresaltó bastante,pero no tardó en incorporarse,para contestar rápidamente.**

**No se lo podía ,gritó victorioso,como cuando ganaba cada uno de los partidos que jugó en menos de un año,todos sintiéndolos al máximo.**

-¡Muchas gracias,Shindou!.-exclamó,o más bien gritó,lleno de emoción.

**Corría el riesgo de haber dejado sordo incluso al pelirrosa,a pesar de la clara distacia que había,pero no pudo cuanto dio este agradecimiento,colgó.**

**Ahora su mente iba disparada,a mil por hora.¡Cuánto tendría que hacer!Primero llamar a Tsurugi dándole la buena noticia,después llamar a otros,comprar todo lo necesario...Necesitaría una libreta en la cual poder apuntar todo por lo que su mente se pasaba.**

* * *

Y se acabó...No creo que sea necesario dar datos,pero tengo cierta pareja en mente que no sé si resultará muy 'normal',pero para mi,es de lo mejorcito que se me ha pasado por mi alocada mente

No tengo nada más que decir,la í que mucho gusto,¡y adiós ò3ó! -huyegaymente(?)-


End file.
